A Brother's Love
by TheKatAttack
Summary: This is a little RinxLen fanfic in Len's POV. OwO Enjoy!


What was to be just another day turned out to be one that changed my life; forever...

* * *

><p>"Len-kun! Get uuuuuup!" my twin sister, Rin, giggled as she pounced onto my chest, my eyes shooting open, my lungs losing air, as soon as she made impact. "You weren't up all night looking at hentai, were you?" A sly, sarcastic grin formed on Rin's face.<p>

"Of course not..." I replied weakly.

Rin got off of me then tossed my school uniform to me, indicating that I should dress myself in it.

After about five minutes, I convinced myself to get up and then proceeded to wash and clothe myself.

I trudged downstairs, the smell of banana muffins, eggs, orange juice, and toast lingering throughout the air.

My sister glanced at me, remarking, "Look who decided to get up! I didn't think pouncing would work.. Hmm.." I lightly chuckled as a response then sat down as Rin placed my breakfast before me, then commenced to take her seat.

We ate silently until she spoke up and said. "How are your studies?"

I peered up at her. "Just fine." I paused for a moment then continued with, "and you? How are your studies?"

She smiled lightly and spoke cheerfully. "Wonderfully, of course!"

"Good." I smirked softly at Rin's response. 'Good girl. Always doing good... Wish I could be more like her..' I thought.

* * *

><p>The cold, bitter December air nipped at my body as my sister and I walked to school. She started speaking about disliking Mayu or Miki or some other girl and when I looked over at her, I heard nothing. I became transfixed on her face; her beautiful, porcelain-like face. Her soft lips moving up and down as she continued to speak, her shimmering, sky blue eyes, glinted in the faint sunlight, her flowing hair like gold, each strand having a different type of beauty. Many thoughts began to fill my head. Some were just fine but others, I knew I shouldn't think of... I kept gazing at her when I had realized she was calling my name.<p>

"Leeeeeen. Leeeeeeeeeen. Earth to Len, Earth to Len!"

I immediately snapped out of my daze, and stupidly uttered out something. "Uh-huh, what-uh blah-erm who-what...?"

Rin glanced at me strangely for a quick handful of seconds before saying, "I don't know what language that was, but alrighty then..."

We soon entered the schoolyard, seeing some of our friends; Leon, Oliver, Avanna, Piko, and a few others.

Piko and Oliver ran up and greeted us. "'Ello, Rin and Len!" Oliver chirped in his heavy British accent.

"Yes, hello, Kagamine twins." Piko smiled at us.

* * *

><p>It was already fourth period and I thought I was going to die of boredom. Today had sort've felt...strange... Per say. Never had I looked at Rin like that; not until this morning. She had begun to be the only thing on my mind. I thought of her smile, her charm, her soft, sweet voice...<p>

"Kagamine!" Sensei Hiyama snapped.

I jumped up in my seat, startled by his words. "Oh, huh...?"

"Quit day-dreaming or you'll give the rest of the class FIVE extra lessons!"

The class groaned, saying rude things about me. "C'mon, Kagamine, get your shit together!" whispered Galaco, harshly.

"Yeah, Kagamine. What Galaco said!" chimed in Miki.

I closed my eyes for a brief second then sat forward and paid attention the rest of the period.

* * *

><p>Lunch had come, and instead of looking for Piko and Oliver, I scanned the room for Rin. Once I spotted her, I plopped down next to my sister, some of her friends giving me disgusted looks.<p>

Rin's cheeks turned a light pink color as she greeted me, seeming to be slightly embarrassed. "H-hey, Len."

"Hello, sister." I smiled and then began to eat my lunch. I silently kept looking over at Rin and smiling, while Miku and SeeU sat there, gossiping.

Miku scoffed. "Why don't you go take your pervy ass elsewhere, Kagamine?"

"I have a right to sit next to my own sister, don't I?" I scowled.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just keep your hands off of us, especially Rin."

I gave her a confused look. "Huh..?" 'Why would I want to touch those stuck up snobs anyway?' I glanced over at Rin again, when she spilled her orange juice on her uniform; all over her chest..

"Oh, shit!" Rin mumbled, fishing for a napkin. I picked a couple up and started rubbing them on my sister's soft chest. She looked down, speechless and unable to move as I continued to rub the orange juice off my sister's torso.

Miku gasped and shot me a grimacing glare. Suddenly, SeeU stood up on her seat and shouted in a sing-song type of way, "TWINCEST! TWINCEST! LEN LIKES HIS SISTER! TWINCEST! TWINCEST! HE EVEN TOUCHED HER!"

I glared at her, my eyes bulging. My jaw dropped and I could feel my face getting hot. Very, very hot. I left the table with slight hesitation, then sprinted to the bathroom, only to evict the lunch I had eaten all over a sink. Tears poured down my face, not only because of vomiting but also because of what happened... 'Maybe I do feel something for Rin... So what? But, wait.. She's also my sister...' I buried my hands into my face. 'Damned hormones... It's just hormones, Len. You're not in love with your twin sister... Just. Hormones.'

* * *

><p>Rin and I had gotten home, and it was hot in the house. Too hot. 'I probably forgot to set the thermostat down' I thought to myself. I quickly rectified my mistake as Rin sped past me, mumbling something and then ran up the stairs.<p>

I took off my jacket, hung it up and tossed my backpack on the ground. I walked over to the den, plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through channels, finding nothing good on, then turned the TV off and sat on the couch.

Moments later, I heard my sister bounding down the stairs and ran into the den, sat next to me, stole the remote from my lap, and turned the TV back on.

I glanced over at Rin and noticed that she had changed into a low-cut tanktop and shorts. As she flipped through channels, I found myself looking at her in that way again. My eyes slid downward and fixed themselves upon her breasts. 'They look so soft and warm... I bet they're as soft as they were at lunch..' I thought to myself. 'I want to touch- no, do things to them. I want to do things to my sister... Wait... Len! Listen to yourself! This is RIN we're talking about! She's your sister!' My eyes stayed fixed upon her pasty cleavage, and I thought again, 'I want my sister. I want her so badly... I need to touch her a little.' I started leaning toward Rin, my hands aiming for her breasts. Out of the blue, Rin got up and walked to the kitchen. 'Fuck. Great going, Len. Ya fucking baka.'

* * *

><p>Nightfall came and Rin and I got slipped on our pajamas and got into our beds. I laid down, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the day, what had happened, what I thought about Rin. Then, my mind went blank as soon as I thought about her. She was the only thing on my mind; every last thing about her, physically and mentally...I needed her; badly.<p>

I got up out of my bed and silently walked to her room. I peeked in the door and saw her. Her body sprawled out all over the bed, as if she was just asking for me. I snuck farther into her room, and stopped at her bedside. I stood over her, watching my angel of a sister sleep. I knelt down, continuing to look at Rin, and brushed a hand against one of her soft, rosy cheek.

My heart raced, beating loudly as she opened her eyes and said, "Len...?" She rubbed them and began to speak. "What are you-" Before she could finish, something came over me and I blurted out, "I love you, Rin."

She looked me, her gentle eyes upon mine, and smiled. "I love you, too, Len."

I stared into her eyes, deeply, wishing she could understand. "No... I _love_ you... I wanna prove how much I truly do, Rin.."

"But, you already do, Len. You show me everyday."

I shook my head. "No, no, no... I mean-..."

"Yes?"

Without any thought, I passionately kissed Rin. I slyly slid my tongue into her mouth, and intertwined our tongues. I mounted my sister, then released her lips from mine.

She looked at me, concerned and confused. "L-Len...?"

I hushed her speaking by kissing her again, this time more passionately, exploring her mouth with my tongue. I then proceeded to slide my tongue back out of her mouth and then to her neck. I started licking it, sucking on it, tasting her sweet skin.

"Len..." Rin whispered. "Len, I have something to tell you."

I ceased licking her neck and looked into her endless blue eyes, hearing what she had to say. "Yes, my darling Rin..?"

She hesitated to speak but then uttered out, "T-take me, Len... I've been needing you for such a long time... Prove your love to me.."

I grinned faintly. "With 'pleasure', my love."

I slid my hands up her silky nightgown and onto her magnificent breasts. 'Much better than imagined'. I began to slide her nightgown up and then over her head, revealing her creamy, white skin.

"L-Len-kun..." Rin whispered, biting her lip as I dove down and started kissing her plush, soft breasts. She gasped as I started nibbling on her left nipple, groping her right breast with a free hand. 'Wait... My left hand is free..' I smiled wickedly and slid my left hand down towards her panties. I could feel her wetness, then began to rub her through her undergarment.

"Mm-mmmm... Len..." She moaned as I quickened my speed on rubbing, sucking, and groping. I snuck two fingers through her panties and pulled them down before slipping a finger in her entrance.

"A-ah!" Rin gasped as I slipped another finger into her pussy, feeling her walls, feeling her wetness.

"Are you ready, dear sister?" I growled, longingly.

"Ready for w-what, L-Len...?" She gave me a startled look.

"For this." I tore my clothes off, revealing my rock hard cock. I placed a hand on it and rubbed my shaft softly, while precum seeped out and dripped downward. I positioned myself above Rin, my cock teasing her entrance, my hands atop her hands.

"D-don't make me b-beg..." She whined. I seductively smiled back, continuing to tease her until she started whimpering for me.

I kissed her neck, biting it lightly. I told her that I loved her then slipped my cock into her. "Fuck, you're tight" I quickened my pace, staying inside of her.

"A-aaaahh! Len!" Rin moaned. She tightened her grip on my hands, biting her lip tightly.

"Hush, my angel. I'm proving my undying love to you." I whispered, going deeper into her. I thrusted harder and deeper into Rin, breathing in choppy, short breaths, her moans filling my head.

Then, Rin said something that I'll never forget. "C-cum for me, Len! I need your seed! You can cum in me, Len!"

I looked into her ocean-like eyes, and asked, "a-are you sure, Rin...?"

She moaned loudly as I continued to thrust myself into her. "Yes, Len! Cum for me! Cum for your sister!"

I quickened my pace to as fast as I could go and then as deeply as her pussy would let me. It had seemed that the world stood still as my hot cum flowed into her. Time had frozen as I heard her final moan. I pulled out and asked, "How about one of my famous Banana Cream Pies?" then proceeded to let my cum drip onto her entrance. As all my cum dripped off my cock, I collapsed onto my sister, panting and sweating.

"Len..?" Rin spoke.

I answered, still lying on her precious body. "Yes, my darling Rin?"

She kissed the top of my sweaty head. "I love you." She then ruffled my sweat-soaked hair.

I smiled, wrapped my arms around her wet body, and squeezed her, gently. "I love you, Rin."

* * *

><p>What was to be just another day turned out to be one that changed my life; forever.. Now I see the true meaning of love. And life shall never be the same for me, until the day I die.<p>

* * *

><p>•end•<p> 


End file.
